1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of fiber-reinforced magnesium alloy materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnesium alloys have attracted attentions in the art as materials which will attain higher labor-saving and weight-decreasing effects than aluminum alloys, and researches have been made on applications of magnesium alloys in various fields. At the present, however, magnesium alloys are practically utilized only as semistructural materials for cases, covers and the like, and utilization of magnesium alloys for structural materials requiring a certain strength is still insufficient. This is due to poor mechanical characteristics of magnesium alloys. More specifically, magnesium alloys are much inferior to aluminum alloys in the rigidity and strength, and the mechanical properties of magnesium alloys at high temperatures are extremely poor.